grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Redd
Appearance Ashley is a young girl and her short stature and innocent looks would attest to this. Her eyes are a dull blood red and her hair is as black as a starless night sky. She keeps her untamable locks in a pair of pigtails. She can be found wearing red dresses, black stockings, matching red shoes a kerchief with a skull keeping it in place, and a crown of dead leaves. She carries her stuffed bunny Stiches with her and a large silver spoon. Personality In a word, Ashley is dark. She is not fond of people…or anything for that matter. She can also be found with a rather grim outlook on most things and is not one to hold her tongue about how she feels towards whatever is going on. Ashley would never let anyone get emotionally close to her without a very good reason to do so. Biography The young girl was born and raised on the island of Cascara, her large haunted mansion at the edge of the town of Omara. Her home was so full of bad juju that even the monsters feared to go near it. Her parents died when she was still very young, but people were too afraid to even check if their young daughter was even alive. She became very self-sufficient because she had no one else. But time did it's damage to the old place and in a single night the whole thing came crumbling down. Ashley showed no sign of fear or sorrow for the loss of the only place she had ever known as home. She simply picked herself, and her best friend Stiches, up and went off to find somewhere else to lie her head down. Professions Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for combat techniques involving martial arts. Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques. Chef: A Chef, Cook, Bartender or any other distinct related profession gives kitchen skills and knowledge about food, flavoring, ingredients, drink, and nutrients. They are masters at making the most out of whatever ingredients are available, and know how to create fantastic meals for others to partake in.. Chefs can also create foods which strengthen those who eat it, granting buffs to their allies, but this is primarily outside of combat. Traits 'Professional Traits' Critical Hit(1): Through training in learning where a person’s pressure points and vital are located within a body. These character can use technique points to create techniques that strike at these points and cause debuffs. 'General Traits' Oarsorous(3): This character's strength is boosted by 45%. Combat Style Ashley will calmly set Stitches and her spoon aside before entering a fight. Her strength is in her punches and her low center of gravity and small stature make her a tough target to get a lock on. She usually aims her punches and other various strikes such as kicks and headbutts at an opponents gut to try and quickly topple her foes rather than going for kill strikes. She wouldn't normally use her spoon in a fight, but she does use it to deliver a nasty whack to those trying to eat before she says it's okay. Character Stats Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. The Spoon(0 Beli): A big ol' iron spoon Ashley uses for cooking...and maybe poking dead things. Stitches(Priceless): A stuffed rabbit that some may call creepy, but in truth, it might just be the only thing in this world that she loves. Techniques Technique(Rank): (Description) (Technique Point Cost) Technique(Rank): (Description) (Technique Point Cost) Technique(Rank): (Description) (Technique Point Cost) Category:NPC